Naruto's fox
by Zanndaka
Summary: Kyuubi decided to teach naruto a transformation jutsu. Naruto is now a small ninetailed fox for some pretraining training. Naruto learns being a ninetailed fox kit smaller then a house cat is tougher then he ever imagined.
1. slight change

(A/N Just felt like writing this cause my sister's kidlits were talking about how it would be being an animal. So this seemed like a good idea at the time eh?

I don't own Naruto cause if I did there would be a lot more Kunoichi's wearing revealing outfits. hehe...what?)

"Quote marks" talking

b Bold /b Kyuubi talking

i italics /i Thinking

Capitals uh... yelling and/or emphasis

Naruto's Fox

Chapter 1

Slight change

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

Some time between 11:30pm and 11:32pm Naruto was at that moment doing some light training near the spot team seven usually trains. For some reason Naruto hasn't been the least bit sleepy in the last 2 days. Lazily throwing a kunai at a tree he was pretending was Sasuke he stopped when he heard an unfortunately familiar voice.

**"Hey Brat"** Naruto sighed once he realized who it was.

_"What do you want damn fox?"_

**"I want to try something with you."** Naruto was interested that the Kyuubi could possibly want to do with him…then his imagination decided to work overtime on this one.

_"OH HELL NO YOU DAMN PRVERTED FOX! I'M NOT LETTING YOU TRY ANYTHING WITH ME!"_ Naruto was yelling in his mind which was a good thing since anyone who would have seen him yelling that out loud would immediately get him medication.

**"what the hell are you calling me perverted for? I just want to try to teach you a transformation jutsu."** The Kyuubi was pissed at Naruto for thinking he would be perverted for no reason but forgave him since he knew Naruto was an idiot and was surrounded by perverted sensei's (i.e. Super pervert Jiraiya, open pervert Kakashi, that closet pervert Ebisu though he didn't teach Naruto very long but still and he was sure that Iruka was a pervert in some way, though he would have to investigate that some other day.)

_"I can already do transformation jutsus"_

**"Yes but this one is different" **

_"How so?"_

**"usually you use your chakra to perform transformation jutsus but this one doesn't. Plus this transformation can be used at will and can be used for however long you want to stay in the transformed state."**

_"OK! Teach it to me now please! Please! Please!"_

**Stop begging and I can't exactly teach it to you right at this moment. Before you ask why it's because you need to be conditioned first. /b**

_"what-"_

**It means you need to go through some pre training before you get to learn the jutsu Now stay still and try not to hurt yourself."**

Naruto was getting angry hearing the Kyuubi talk to him like he was an idiot but let it slide since he was getting taught a knew jutsu. Suddenly red Chakra was pouring out of Naruto and he started to feel funny allover. Before Naruto knew it he blacked out. When he woke up he was feeling very weird. His senses were still half asleep but Naruto clearly heard the Kyuubi talking to him.

**"Listen up KIT you've gone through a slight change but after a while you will change back. I'm not entirely sure how long that will take but when it happens I can teach you further. Till then don't die or I'll be upset." **

Naruto wasn't sure what he meant by it but he was sure the Kyuubi called him kit. He also wasn't sure what the slight change was but he didn't feel like laying on the ground any longer so he decide to get up and go home. Naruto noticed the rest of his body and realized there WAS a slight change. He couldn't stand on two feet because he had four paws now. His nose was way out in front of his face now and his ears were on top of his head. Everything was much much larger then it was before as well. He could feel something on his rear also. Make that a lot of somethings. He looked behind him and saw what it was. Nine orange tails with white tips. Normally Naruto would wake up from a weird dream like this but he was already awake so he decided to go home and sleep off this hallucination.

Walking on all fours was tricky at first but Naruto got the hang of it fast and was now running through the forest back to his house cursing the Kyuubi for doing something like this and not warning him. Unfortunately for Naruto the forest wasn't empty. Naruto noticed a shadow over him and it was getting bigger. He looked up to see an owl flying toward him probably hoping to make a meal out of him. Naruto dodged the owl's talons and hid under a fallen tree.

_"I'm so going to kill that damn fox later."_ Naruto's thoughts were interrupted by the owl perching somewhere on top of the tree he was hiding under most likely searching for him. _"i I'm Uzumaki Naruto the future Hokage of The hidden Leaf village and I'm not going to let some stupid pillow stuffing(a.k.a the owl) eat me!"_

Naruto then sprang out from under the tree jumped on top of the fallen tree the owl was perched on and before the owl realized what happened Naruto had used his back paws to dropkick the owl in the air a few inches before jumping over the bird and dropkicking it back onto the fallen tree trunk. "Naruto renden" Naruto tried to yell out but it turned out to be some fox yelps. Naruto was very proud of himself for kicking the crap out of that bird and continued on his way home being a little more wary of his surroundings now.

TBC….probably

(A/N I would have made the fight seen more dramatic but I didn't want to write a whole lot about a fight with an owl…stupid owls.)


	2. Formidable Fighting Fox of ferocious Fur

Disclaimer I don't own Naruto or any characters or anything regarding this story.

"quote marks " talking

Bold Kyuubi talking

italics Thinking

Capitals uh yelling and/or emphasis?(sp?)

Naruto's Fox

Chapter 2

Formidable Fighting Fox of Ferocious Fury

---------------------------------------------

After making his way from the forest to the main streets of Konoha, Naruto was now exhausted. Not sleeping for a few days being transformed into a knew form and getting into a fight with an owl began to catch up to Naruto. Naruto was careful not to be seen by anyone as he made his way through the streets but after hiding behind a trashcan he heard a very not welcoming hiss. Naruto looked up and saw a particularly mean looking most likely stray cat.

"Back off Cat-jerk."

Naruto recognized this cat. They never got along with each other and it seemed this cat would always wait for him by these trashcans just to get a chance to scratch or bite him. It was probably the whole stepping on the cat's tail thing that made it so angry at him but now things were different. The cat was bigger then Naruto now and it was a pretty strong opponent…considering it was just a cat though it did manage to win more then a few of their little fights.

The cat hissed again before jumping down at Naruto. Naruto quickly jumped back and got into a fighting stance(however a fox would do it anyway). The two squared off and charged at eachother. The cat swiped at Naruto but Naruto dodged left and lunged at the cat's neck with his jaws. The cat which was still in mid swipe used its momentum and rolled over its shoulder ducking under Naruto's bite. They both stared each other down for a while when Naruto was sure he heard something like "Cat's eye hypnosis" And started to feel dizzy when he stared at the cat. Anyone else would have just heard the cat give a few meows and a hiss.

"HEY look at that guy's"

The cat broke its stare on Naruto to look at what was making the noise before giving a look that said "we'll finish this later" and ran off somewhere.

Naruto was still standing there when he heard more voices. Saying things he wished they wouldn't say. Things like

"look at that dumb little fox, it has a bunch of tails.", Hey that fox was gonna get the crap kicked out of it. I remember seeing that cat beat up that monster fox kid before." The worse one was "Hey I bet that's another demon fox. Let's kill it!"

It didn't take Naruto long before running away sounded more and more like a good idea. The class bottle and rocks being thrown at him helped him make the decision faster. Naruto was running down an alley as fast as he could but exhaustion was starting to overpower him. He ducked under a small hole in a fence to get away from his pursuers. He heard the men run by the fence and thought he was safe for now. _just like when I was younger…_

"Grrrrrrrrr"

Naruto didn't even look at what made the sound before bolting through the hole again running as fast as his tired paws could carry him away from the alley. Naruto cursed everything from the rock he felt under one of his paws to the whole village as he made his way back to his apartment.

"_finally home… sort of." _

Naruto was staring the last obstacle to his home, The door. He used all his knowledge and ninja skills to come up with a plan to get inside. A loud bang was heard as Naruto tried to plow straight through his door but his small fox body wasn't big enough to even make a mark on it. Naruto lay unconscious for a few minutes but after coming too he remembered something.

_The window! Of course it's always open!"_

He thought to himself and ran past the door and stood in front of a pile of boxes papers and other assorted crap not needed in his house staring at his gateway into his salvation. The window was indeed open. Only cause it was broken. He would have to thank the asshole who threw a rock threw it later but he just wanted to go in and sleep on his now oversized bed. Naruto jumped onto the junk pile and leapt through the window and landed on his apartment floor. "Ha now what do you think of me Baka door! Naruto made his way to his bed for a well deserved rest.

-----------------------------------------------------------

The next morning

Naruto woke up the sounds of scurrying and gnawing sounds. He heard them before, lots of times.

"Damn Rats"

Naruto got up on all fours and moved to the edge of his bed to see some rats fighting over some garbage and possibly a ramen noodle he somehow didn't eat. The rats stopped and looked to see Naruto staring at them. One of the rats probably the leader scurried closer to Naruto to get a better view of this weird orange ball of fur.(Tid-bit of info- groups of rats Rats have a leader that tells the others what is going to go on around their territory for as long as it can stay in power. Yep, rats have social structures…now if I can just harness the power of the rat….uh…back to the story) The leader made some squeaks and the other rats advanced on Naruto.

It was 6 vs 1 in favor of the rats and Naruto was still sore from the previous night's events. Naruto was dodging rat bites and possible grappling moves the rats were trying to perform but Naruto was getting overwhelmed. A rat attacked from behind but Naruto turned and tackled it to the ground. He then felt a sharp pain on his left shoulder where another rat bit him while occupied with the first rat. Naruto tried to shake of the rat but he was not much bigger then the rats, so tossing them around was out of the question. Naruto saw the leader Rat lunge at him so he shut his eyes and braced himself. Naruto heard a loud half squeak half hiss and when he opened his eyes he was surprised to say the least. He saw the leader Rat on the floor probably unconscious while Cat-jerk was standing at its full height over the rat though it was only about a foot tall or so, to a rat it was very intimidating. The other rats grabbed their leader and took off out the window. Naruto was trying to look as tough as a small nine tailed demon Kit could and muttered a small fox yelp which was supposed to be a "thank you". The cat looked as if it had a smirk on its face and leaped out the window.

For some reason the Kyuubi's power wasn't healing Naruto and this was the time he wanted the super fast healing powers most. He had trouble moving his left front leg and the bite wound was pretty deep (tid-bit of info- Rats can bite hard. VERY hard…stupid rats). Naruto was trying to lick his wound when he heard loud knocking.

---------------------------------------------------------------

Outside Naruto's apartment with Sakura

"Naruto! Open the Door!"

Sakura was shouting very irritated at Naruto for not showing up to practice. Even Kakashi had to wait. After an hour of waiting they decided to go see if Naruto was ok. The team split up to go look for him. Sasuke had the Ramen stand where Naruto always eats at. Kakashi said he would go look around town but when his student weren't looking he just sat in his favorite tree and read his favorite book. Sakura had to check his apartment.

"NARUTO!!" Sakura yelled again She looked around and went over to his window noticing it broken she wasn't sure how it could have been broken but knowing Naruto it could have been anything.

She crawled through avoiding any sharp glass still sticking on the window.

"UHG! What a pig!" Sakura was looking around the apartment and didn't like how…"lived in" it was She made a quick sweep of the apartment checking the rooms for Naruto but not finding him she was going to give up. She looked around the apartment again.

"Might as well make this place slightly more livable."

Sakura got Naruto's trash can from the corner and started making short work of any garbage lying around. After finishing with the other rooms after about 5 minutes Sakura moved into Naruto's bedroom. She saw just as much garbage a picture of team 7 on a nightstand by his bed some empty bottle of some kind of alcohol off in the corner and a questionable orange book on Naruto's bed. Sakura wondered what Naruto actually did on his free time a little worried about the alcohol and a little disgusted with the book. After cleaning up the trash and bottles she pulled back the bed sheets to fix the bed up when she saw him.

Sakura's eyes went wide and she let out an "awwwww". "He sleeps with a stuffed animal how cute...WAIT that's not cute anything with Naruto involved can't be cute…" "hmm Looks like a fox…with…nine tails? Naruto stayed as still as he could and hoped she would leave.

_Under the bed sheets like a scared kid, that was real clever Naruto_ Naruto chided himself but snapped out of it when he felt himself being lifted into the air.

"It's so soft" Sakura was stroking Naruto's tails and Naruto was doing his best not to squirm. Sakura then looked over the thought to be stuffed animal when she looked at its shoulder.

"that looks like-" Sakura rubbed Naruto's left shoulder and immediately dropped him when he let out a loud yelp.

"I-It's real!" Sakura watched the small fox wince at the pain it just went through and give out yelps giving voice to its pain.

"Sakura-chan It's me Naruto!" Naruto was trying to explain to Sakura and not aggravate his wound while Sakura watched in disbelief. Sakura was only hearing small yelps, whimpers and she thought she heard a quack in there somewhere.

Naruto gave up trying to talk to Sakura and just laid down on the bed, staring at Sakura while she stared back.

"_Oh no it's hurt_" Sakura moved closer to inspect the wound an was a little amazed at how tame the fox was even when it was hurt. She figured it must be Naruto's and it got hurt from the broken glass on the window somehow. Sakura decided she would take it home with her and fix up its wound for Naruto. She was also going to beat the ramen filled crap out of him for letting his pet get hurt.

Naruto was to worn out to try to resist Sakura picking him up and decided to just go with things for a while. Sakura found a small towel to wrap Naruto up in and Left through the door locking it before she left though she wasn't sure why since the window was right there and open to steal everything he had. That made her feel bad for Naruto since she didn't much else but a small table, a chair, a bed, a small desk, and the picture of their team…if you exclude the trash and perverted book.

Naruto was actually comfortable in the towel and took a quick nap on the walk to Sakura's. When Sakura got home she read the note on the table saying her parents were going to be gone for a couple of days on business again and she needs to get some milk.(tid-bit of info- Milk is a good choice when you want something to drink but just brushed your teeth)

She put Naruto down and got some bandages and disinfectant for the wounds. She unwrapped Naruto and stared as his tails were lazily waging back and forth one after another. She then put the disinfectant cream onto the wound. Luckily it wasn't painful since the cream dulled pain as well as keeps the wound clean. She then tied a small bandage around Naruto's wound and stepped back to admire here work.

"_without even waking it" Hell yeah!" _Inner Sakura was proud of Outer Sakura for here work on the fox when suddenly…"GRRRRRR"….Naruto sprang up onto all fours wincing a little at the dulled pain. Sakura's stomach growled loud enough to wake Naruto.

She blushed to no one in particular and thought about the time.

"well it is a little past noon. I guess I should have something to eat." "Stupid Naruto making us waste all that time!." "Hey little fox do you want something to eat?" Sakura wasn't really expecting an answer but felt like talking to someone that wasn't in her head like Inner Sakura was. Naruto looked at Sakura with a tilted head and gave a whimper.

Naruto was trying to answer yes but remembered she wouldn't be able to understand him. "Ok lets go get something to eat. Maybe we can meet Sasuke and Kakashi-sensei on the way and see if they found Naruto-BAKA! Sakura picked Naruto up and left her house.

------------------------------------------------------------

TBC….probly…..

A/N I think I might have a theme going here. Naruto having ninja fights with animals, eh.


	3. An upside?

Disclaimer I don't own Naruto.

"Quote marks " talking

Bold Kyuubi talking

italics Thinking

Capitals uh yelling and/or emphasis?(sp?)

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Naruto wasn't sure how to feel, On one hand he was scared and confused from being turned into a tiny fox with nine tails, been attacked by villagers and random animals he met and He has to deal with the humiliation of being saved by Cat-jerk. On the other hand he was feeling VERY comfortable being held by Sakuraas they made their way to what he was hoping lunch. Every now and again he would squirm or try to say something but would always end up as barks or whimpers too which Sakura would smile and scratch him behind the ear making Naruto make a purring sound. Naruto wasn't complaining about how affectionate Sakura was being with him but this was gonna have to be taken care of sooner or later, he couldn't stay as a fox forever now could he?

Sakura was hoping Sasuke or Kakashi found Naruto so they could just get on with their day. Looking for Naruto wasn't exactly thrilling to her but then she started wondering if anything happened to him. It was rare that Naruto was late when ever they had to meet. She was doing her best to be worried about Naruto but she was getting distracted by the fox purring in her arms and the growing hunger she was feeling.

"OK! Lunch first Finding teammates second!" Sakura said to herself and took a quick look around to see what restaurant was closest! Sakura couldn't see anything on this street so she decided to walk around and go to the first place she saw.

She turned a corner and saw a small stand selling various kinds of meat on a stick so she went to get a stick of whatever. It turned out to be chicken with some kind of spicy spice that spiced up the spicy chicken with its spiciness. Naruto was hoping for Ramen but was not about to complain when Sakura tore off some of the chicken and gave it to him. Sakura found a bench to sit at but was wondering if the fox could be trusted to not run away if she put him down. She put him down and was relieved that the fox just sat quietly staring at her and the chicken on a stick.

"You have to be Naruto's since your so tame aren't you?" Sakura asked the fox not expecting an answer." Naruto got and idea and a half just then. He just wasn't going to put it into action just then.

Sakura just sat on the bench eating the chicken giving some to the fox now and again. She noticed some passersby would stare at the fox with what she guessed shock or confusion.

_Well it isn't everyday you see a fox with nine tails sitting on a bench eating chicken on a stick with the most beautiful kunoichi in the world no is it?_ Sakura thought to herself silently laughing at her inner self's modesty. After she finished her meal she was going to look for a trash can to through the stick away but it was snatched out of her hand by the fox.

"Hey what are you doing little fox?" Sakura questioned the fox but was answered by the fox running into an alley of to the side. Sakura rushed after the fox but stopped when she saw the fox doing something with the stick.

Naruto was writing in the dirt with the stick. He was busy writing a message but using your mouth to write is tougher then it seems. Sakura was about to read Naruto's partial message which was "I am Naru-" when she heard someone call her. She turned to see who it was. It was Sasuke. She immediately picked the fox up and ran over calling out "Sasuke-kun!" completely forgetting what the fox was previously doing.

Naruto dropped the stick when he was abruptly picked up by Sakura. Naruto didn't know what was going o but after recognizing who Sakura ran towards he immediately flattened his ears and somewhat growled at his angsty teammate.

Sasuke was looking for Naruto or Sakura when he spotted his pink haired teammate in the entrance of an alley but was curious as to why she had a ball of orange fur held in her arms. Upon closer inspection of the orange fur ball it turned out to be a fox…with nine tails.

"Sasuke-kun, did you find Naruto?

"No I didn't" came Sasuke's curt reply "Sakura, why do you have a nine-tailed fox with you?" Sasuke pointed to Naruto

"It's Naruto's, I think and it got hurt so I'm taking care of it till I find Naruto and beat him for letting it get hurt. Sakura answered while petting Naruto's head making him stop his half growls to enjoy the feeling.

"Sakura We should get back to the bridge and wait for Kakashi, he might have found Naruto." Sasuke said in a bored tone.

Sakura agreed and they both began walking to the bridge where Team 7 usually meets. While on the way Sakura told Sasuke about how she found the fox at Naruto's place. Once they got to the bridge Sasuke and Sakura waited for Kakashi to show up to give any news about Naruto's whereabouts. Naruto was getting increasingly annoyed at the way Sasuke was making Sakura stare at him while he was acting all cool leaning against the railing like that. Naruto couldn't take it anymore and decided he wasn't going to let Sasuke have all of Sakura's attention anymore. He figured he might as well work with what he's got. Naruto let out a soft bark and when Sakura looked at him he stood up with his back paws on Sakura's arms and his front paws on her shoulders and he licked her cheek.

"awww how cute" Sakura said hugging the fox. The fox was rubbing the side of its head against her cheek "such a sweet little fox aren't you?" Sakura cooed

"_Holy crap I just licked Sakura's cheek! That's practically a kiss! I just kissed Sakura! I just kissed Sakura! I just kissed Sakura! I just kissed Sakura"_ Naruto wasscreaming to himself.

Sasuke was ignoring the two while leaning against the rail of the bridge calmly waiting for his sensei. Well that's what he was trying to do anyway. Though he wouldn't show it to anyone he was Furious beyond all reason.

"Get your Filthy paws and slobbery tongue away from Sakura you nine tailed moccasin" Sasuke screamed in his mind. Sasuke wasn't sure why he cared whether some dumb orange animal that reminded him of his dumb orange teammate was being so affectionatewith Sakura. He couldn't be jealous, He was an Uchiha and Uchihas don't get jealous. But then the fox did something weird. It looked straight at Sasuke. Stared at him straight in the eye then it licked Sakura's cheek again.

_"Hah! How do you like that Teme? Sakura-chan likes me way more then she ever liked you_ Naruto had composed himself from his "first kiss" with Sakura and came up with this plan to piss Sasuke off.

Sakura giggled at the lick on her cheek and gave the fox a kiss on its forehead…that did it…Sasuke snapped

"_THAT'S IT! This fox must die NOW_ Sasuke thought as he began walking towards Sakura and Naruto with one thought in his mind, making footwear out of that stupid fox.

TBC….probly

yes i realise Sasuke is OOC but hey, it seems entertaining making him like this. If you hate his oocness tell me in a reveiw and i will politely send the Demon brothers to slice you into peices with their razor chain thing. or not...


	4. Sasuke snapped

Naruto's fox

chapter 4

Sasuke snapped

Disclaimer I don't own Naruto or any characters or anything regarding this story.

"Quote marks " talking

Bold Kyuubi talking

italics Thinking

Capitals...eh... yelling and/or emphasis?(sp?)

Sasuke calmly walked up to Sakura and stood there till she acknowledged his presence. He had one hand behind his back and the other outstretched as if waiting be given something.

"Sakura, may I hold the fox please?"

Sakura was a bit surprised by Sasuke's request but she chalked it up to curiosity and the fox being to damn cute for its own good.

"Sure Sasuke-kun, It's so fuzzy and soft looking I knew even you couldn't help but want to hold it." Sakura said giving the now squirming fox over to Sasuke.

Naruto was suspicious of Sasuke wanting to hold him and didn't want to give him a chance to try anything but wasn't able to get away before Sasuke grabbed him.

"let me go Sasuke" Naruto barked angrilly and literally since he was a fox after all.

Sasuke just cradled the fox in one arm like a baby while Sakura was just standing there looking like she was miles away from her body.

_"Sasuke-kun looks so cute holding him that fox like that."_ Sakura thought to herself. _"Ya, he would probably hold our baby like that to"_ Sakura blushed at the thought of Sasuke being the father of her children.

Sasuke stared at the fox for a few seconds while it stared back at him defiantly.

"Take this you dumb fox!" Sasuke half yelled bringing the hand he had from behind his back over the fox and stabbing the fox in the chest with the kunai he had in his hand.

Sakura's eyes widened while Naruto only had enough time to yelp!

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

muhahahhahahahahahahahahhahahahahahhaha...what i'm not an epic length author! hate me if you like but all i can say is...nothing really its my story after all.


	5. Missing Naruto Missing Kurenai

Kit chapter 5

Disclaimer I don't own Naruto or any characters or anything regarding this story.

"Quote marks " talking

**Bold** Kyuubi talking

_italics_ Thinking

Capitals...uh...yelling and/or emphasis?(sp?)

Ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Sakura's eyes were wide. Sasuke had a half crazy half insane look in his eye. Naruto was shocked to say the least. The nipple of a baby bottle was poking his chest where his heart is.

"_What the hell?"_ Naruto yelled in his mind trying to figure out why Sasuke was trying to stab him with a baby bottlefull of what appears to be milk but decided he might as well drink some since he was thirsty from that spicy chicken. So he started to drink from the bottle.

"_I can't believe Sasuke-kun is feeding a baby fox from a bottle! That's so cute_ Sakura thought to herself.

"what happened to my kunai?" Sasuke asked himself, pissed off that his plan to do away with the fox failed.

"A young fox needs milk to grow up healthy."

Sasuke whirled around to see Kakashi standing behind him balancing a kunai on one finger.

"Kakashi-sensei!" Sakura said surprised by the sudden entrance of the said ninja

"Yo" Kakashi greeted with a small wave of his hand.

"Sakura, Sasuke. You haven't found Naruto" Kakashi stated more then asked since there was an extreme lack of an orange and blond ninja around them. He then looked at Sasuke then at the fox then back at Sasuke then at his flirting paradise book.

Sasuke was already annoyed that he couldn't kill the stupid fox but now his stupid sensei was reading his stupid porn book instead of finding his stupid teammate so they could get on with their stupid training. Sasuke then remembered he still had the stupid fox in his arms while it was happily drinking milk from a bottle. Sasuke was going to have none of this. He took the bottle away and dropped the fox.

Naruto yelped as he hit the ground caught completely off guard by his sudden decent to earth.

"Sasuke-kun?" Sakura said wondering why he dropped the fox.

"Hey Teme! What the hell was that?" Naruto yelled but what the others heard were angry barks. "give the bottle back that was some high quality milk!" Naruto barked at Sasuke but Sasuke just held the bottle over Naruto in a teasing fashion. "Fine you wanna play like that Sasuke! then let's play it your way." Naruto readied himself and lunged.

Sasuke was unprepared for the sudden attack and was feeling pain in his left leg. Naruto had lunged at Sasuke's leg and wrapped his jaws around Sasuke's leg in a not quite bone crushing bite. Though he was small the bite still didn't tickle any and Sasuke was not amused.

"SAKURA get your stupid fox off of me!" Sasuke didn't shout because he was an Uchiha and Uchiha's are always in control of themselves But he didn't calmly ask either. He was trying to shake the fox off his leg but that just made the fox bite harder.

"give me the bottle, quick" Sakura said taking the bottle and gathered the fox up in her arms. After some coaxing with the bottle the fox let go and began to drink again after a victorious glare at the Uchiha.

"The fox is yours Sakura?" Kakashi asked. Not looking away from his book.

"No, I think its Naruto's. Sakura replied.

"Naruto's eh?" Kakashi drawled.

"I think it's his anyway. It was on his bed when I went over to his apartment to check on him? Sakura explained while feeding the fox.

"What were you doing there and WHY were you on his BED!" Sasuke was almost shouting. Sakura jumped slightly while the fox gave a growl at Sasuke.

"I wasn't ON his bed and I was there looking for Naruto like I said but I just cleaned it up for him a little. By the way…" Sakura said in a more hushed tone. "I'm worried about Naruto. He had a bunch of empty sake bottles lying around his apartment. I think he might have a slight drinking problem."

Sasuke just tended to his bite wounds not caring about his comrade's habits. What was a little alcohol now and again anyway? He himself has some to get through a particularly rough day or to help with unwanted memories for a night. Kakashi just gave a nod with a similar thought to Sasuke's. He didn't think it was that big a deal but it was nice to see that Sakura really did care enough to worry about her teammate.

"_Teammates should care for each other like that. Looks like I've gotten through to her at least._ Sakura just made Kakashi's day with that one sentence. "I have to speak with the Hokage. Sakura, Sasuke if you see Naruto tell him I'm looking for him and we will still be meeting for practice tomorrow.

The two genin nodded before Kakashi disappeared in a puff of smoke. Sasuke turned to walk home when Sakura called him.

"Sasuke-kun, do you…" _"come on Sakura use that huge brain of yours!"_ Inner Sakura told outer Sakura. "Want to look for Naruto around the park? _That's the way! Hell yeah_ Inner Sakura cheered here counter part on.

"Why would I want to go look for Naruto in the park with you? Take your stupid pet fox for a walk in the park, you two seem to get along so well anyway! Tch. your so annoying Sakura.I can't even be around you right now" Sasuke spat with venom dripping from each word as he practically stomped off.

Sakura nearly had tears in her eyes from Sasuke's harsh tone words andshe was almost posative she saw a rather rude finger gesture aimed at the fox. i _"why was he being so harsh? And why doesn't he like this fox its just a baby fox, how could someone hate it_ Sakura thought as she looked down at the fox who finished the bottle of milk and let out a burp. It looked as if it were deep in thought.

"_why was Sasuke being an even bigger jerk then usual? Meh, must be his time of the month._He looked up at Sakura who was still thinking about Sasuke anddecided to snap Sakura out of her thoughts with a bark or two.

Sakura blinked then looked at the fox in her arms. Well you must have been pretty thirsty drinking a full bottle of milk that weighs as much as you do. Sakura sighed before she began walking without knowing where she was going. The bottle disappeared in a puff of smoke a few moments later, Startling the Sakura and fox. Sakura figured it had to do with some jutsu Kakashi made up, having eight dogs and all.Sakura decided to do what Sasuke suggested. She went to the park with the fox.

On the way she noticed that when some of the older people saw the fox their looks became cold, harsh or angry. Mothers kept themselves between the fox and their children when they passed. She could here them say something when they felt they were far enough away to talk about her or the fox to other adults. Not only was Sakura curios why this was happening but she was also getting pretty pissed off by it all as well. After arriving at the park Sakura had at least a 20 meter radius free of little kids or adults wherever she went. Sakura found a spot she liked and figured she might as well rest for a little while. The sun was being particularly bright today and Sakura didn't want to overheat so she sat in some trees shade for a while. Putting the fox down she watched it for a little while to make sure it wouldn't just run away but when it just sat beside her she felt it was time to relax for a bit.

Some minutes later a man walked up to Sakura and eyed the fox before striking up a conversation.

"Where did you find that? The man asked in what could be described as angry tone as he pointed to the fox relaxing next to Sakura.

"Huh? Why do you want to know?" Sakura said coldly. She was tired of the negative energy she has been feeling when adults see the fox.

Naruto's attention was all on the conversation the two were having and was ready to step in if the man tried anything. Naruto was brave but dumb. Coming up not much higher then the man's ankle he would stand no chance against him but would try anyway.

"I want to know why you're with this little monster fox."

"Monster fox? It might be unusual with its nine tails but it's not a monster.

"You should do everyone a favor and drown it in the lake over there." The man said flatly.

Naruto's ears went flat against his head and his tails were low. His eyes couldn't look away from the ground as painful memories flooded his head.

"Why don't you go drown yourself!"

Go live in the forest with the other beasts!

"Get lost monster fox."

"Kids! Stay away from that THING"

Naruto could still here thecruel things adults said to himfrom his childhood.

"What the hell is wrong with you, you sick asshole?" Sakura nearly shouted at the man. It's just a baby fox what could it have done to make you think drowning it is a good idea?

"I'd tell you but there's a law against it. You should let me take the fox. I'll make a nice pair of mittens for you. The man said with almost glee in his tone.

"Get any closer to the fox and I'll-"

"What's going on here?"

Sakura turned to the new voice and saw Kurenai walking up to the two.

"Nothing just trying to get rid of some trash" the man replied.

"TRASH?" Sakura shouted at the man and prepared to throw some punches but Kurenai's arm prevented her from getting closer to him.

"I wasn't really asking you. I heard what you were talking about I just wanted to make my presence known. Just leave before someone gets hurt! Kurenai politely ordered.

The man new he was dealing with a ninjasince thehead protector was a dead givawayand didn't want to have his ass handed to him. So he just turned around murmuring a most likely last dig at Sakura or the fox but they didn't pay attention to it.

"So what was that all about?" Kurenai asked Sakura.

"I don't even know. I was just sitting here with Naruto's Fox when that guy came up and started asking about the fox." Sakura explained

"The fox?" Kurenai looked around.

"Ya its right…" Sakura trailed off looking for the fox but couldn't find it. "OH NO! It's gone! I Lost Naruto's fox, he's gonna kill me!" _"Well_ _Not if wekill him first! Hell yeah! _Sakura shook the violent thoughts out of her head when Sakura felt herself being enveloped in a hug.

"Don't worry Sakura!" Kurenai Sobbed "We'll find your fox! Kurenai said letting Sakura go "I'll look this way you look over there Kurenia shouted in a triumphant tone punctuating it with a fist in the air just before she leapt off into the trees.

"_What's up with her?_ Sakura wondered before setting off to look for the missing fox.

Naruto sighed as he slinked along the underbrush in the park. He crept away from Sakura when she and the man were talking. He didn't want to here any more about monster foxes and what people should do to them. Adults and there hatred of him was always a touchy subject and seemed to depress Naruto fairly easily. He just wanted to be away from "PEOPLE" for a while.

"_heh…People... Am I even a person anymore? Was I even a person to start with? But i'm still not the kyuubi...well i'm pretty close to being him now i guess._" Naruto was deep in thought as he walked through the park forest. He barely noticed the impact his head made on something. Naruto was just able to lift his head up high enough to se he walked into someone.

"Wild Foxes are very cautious of who and what they approach when moving through an area. They rarely bump into a human like this. You are not wild fox. Shino stated to the fox in his stoic tone.

"_Is he always like this?…and who does he think he is telling me how foxes act I'm the fox here he can't tell me how I should act._ Naruto thought to himself before noticing others walking up to them.

"Who are you talking to over there" Came Kiba's voice before Kiba showed up with Hinata walking through some bushes.

"This fox" was shino's reply

"Oh…" was all Kiba said.

For some reason when Hinata saw the fox she blushed. She had no idea why but it reminded her of her crush Naruto.

"_It has to be the whiskers"_ Hinata told herself.

"There you are!" Came Sakura's voice "I'm so glad I found you."

Um…Is this fox y-yours Sakura-san? Hinata asked while fighting away her blush.

"No it's Naruto's. By the way you guys haven't seen him around lately have you?"

"Can't say that I have".

"um…no I didn't. Sorry".

"I haven't seen him lately". Came team eight's respective replies.

"I see" Sakura said with a sigh.

"Lost Naruto eh? Well we kinda lost Kurenai-sensei a while ago, have you seen her? Kiba said while rubbing the back of his head.

"Huh? Uh…ya I did actually she went looking for this fox not long ago. What happened?"

"It went like this... Kiba started.

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/

Flash back

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/

"Wh-whats wrong sensei" Hinata asked.

Kurenai looked up from the circle she was making with a stick "Hinata whats so different between me and the other genin sensei's? Kurenai asked her timid pupil.

"Um…the others are all men." Came Hinata's reply

"and they all have a signature look too." Kiba put his two cents in.

"and you don't have a ringthat makes noise when you blow into them like they do. Shino stated matter of factly as if grown men with those noise rings wasn't at all funny.

"You're the only one that-

Kurenai's eyes welled up with tears. "Why are you all picking on me all of a sudden?" Kurenai shouted.

"Um…you asked-"

"I know what it is! Kurenai exclaimed and pointed at the three genin."It's because I don't have a Big coat like you three do, isn't it? Well it's not my fault! I don't like coats! And you shouldn't pick on me because of it! Kurenai shouted before running off leaving her team speechless.

What just happened?...Hey...Hey you guys! We do allhave big coats! Kiba managed to point out.

"Yes Kiba we do!" Shino stated trying not to make Kiba sound dumb.

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/

End of flashback

_/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/_

_And I thought Kakashi sensei was a weird one. She is totally bipolar Sakura thought to her selves"_

"_Hah! We don't have the weirdest sensei ever". Hellz yeah!_Inner Sakura cheered.

Sakura began to think about the other sensei's. Well Lee's sensei had to be THE weirdest of them all and Ino's sensei had to be the most normal. Aside from a smoking habit he seemed the most normal.

"Sakura!" a booming voice snapped Sakura out of her thoughts

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/

I think that'll do for the moment. What you thought I would really kill Naruto like that? HaH! I wouldn't do that…unless I would but I don't think I will.


	6. Kit's ultimate defence

Zanndaka: Thanks to everyone who reveiwed...yeah. its always nice to have someone say something nice about your art...yeah. Ive thinking hard about when i should place this story pre chunin exam after that before Zabuza arc. like that and i really don't know when i should have this story take place maybe you guys could suggest something...yeah Ok Ok i'll quit with the yeahs.

On with the chapter.

Naruto's fox

Chapter 6

Kit's Ultimate defense

Disclaimer- I still don't own Naruto….damnit

"Huh? What?" Sakura came out of her daze.

"You blanked out on us for a while there." But uh… ya so you seen Kurenai-sensei.? "kiba asked.

"Ya she was just right by the lake when she took off looking for this fox."

"um…Sa-Sakura-san The fox, is it hurt?" Hinata asked pointing to the bandages around the fox's shoulder.

"Ya it has a little cut on its shoulder, I'm not sure how it happened but it's not that bad It will be good as new in no time" Sakura said with a smile.

"I didn't know Naruto had a pet much less manages to keep it alive."

"……..…." Shino stated

"So what is it Sakura?" Kiba questioned

"er…it's a fox…" Sakura said dryly.

"No I mean is it a boy, girl some other third thing?

"Oh, I'm not sure."

"alright I'll check." Kiba grabbed Naruto by the scruff of his neck "It's a boy." Kiba said

"WHAT THE HELL?" Naruto barked at Kiba feeling totally violated. Naruto was depressed before but now he was pissed. Naruto managed to turn his head around just enough to sink his teeth into Kiba's hand.

"OW!" Kiba yelped before dropping Naruto.

"Ruff ruff" Akamaru barked at Naruto jumping in front of his master as if to defend him.

Naruto flattened his ears and bared his fangs at Akamaru. Naruto wanted to get some frustration out and Akamaru seemed like a good outlet.

"heh Take it easy Akamaru it was just a little bite" Kiba said to his dog.

Before anyone could separate the two Naruto and Akamaru jumped at each other.

It was a clash of the smallest titans in the world. The two were rolling on the ground growling and snapping, trying to bite any bit of each other they could get. As the humans looked on in amusement, worry and shock or because everyone else is looking at the fight.

Akamaru managed to bite onto Naruto left back leg while Naruto bit Akamaru's tail. They both let go and jumped away from each other. Akamaru got into some weird stance while Naruto prepared for whatever Akamaru was going to do. Naruto Gasped when Akamaru did his version of Kibas Tsuuga(Piercing fang) technique. Akamaru drove straight into Naruto Biting him on his hurt shoulder. Naruto let out a yelp of pain and tried his best to retaliate but Akamaru jumped back before Naruto could do anything.

"Kiba stop Akamaru!" Sakura half yelled.

"_Stupid dog tricks."_ Naruto thought as he readied himself for anymore attacks.

Akamaru attacked with another Tsuga but Naruto was able to dodge it this time. Akamaru attacked again and again landing glancing bites now and again when Naruto tired out.

"_Wait a second." I have an idea!"_ Naruto grinned to himself as he busted out his new plan of attack, or rather defense.

Naruto got into a pouncing position but he covered himself with his nine tails. Naruto's body was completely covered by the fluffy tails. Everyone including Akamaru were confused at what the fox was doing. Akamaru composed himself and attack with another Tsuuga going for a full frontal attack. Akamaru bite down and waited for the yelp. None came. In fact the only thing that came out from the ball of fluff was the foxes head. Naruto bit down on Akamaru's front left leg. Akamaru yelped and pulled away from the fox. Naruto withdrew his head back into his barrier of fluff. Akamaru quickly jumped in a few different attack angles then performed another Tsuuga and attacked from the fox's right flank biting down on the fluffy tails again. Naruto turn himself a little and lunged out at Alamaru biting his front right leg. Akamaru pulled back again with some trouble this time. (Cue that music when the good guy surprises the opponent. With a new trick or jutsu or whatever.)

"interesting" Shino said with a little surprise in his voice. Well you couldn't tell he was surprised since his voice was as calm as ever but he was.

_"Amazing! That fox came up with an ultimate defense. All those Tails with all that fur on them will absorb and sort of attack they are hit with and will give the fox a chance to attack if its opponent is close enough. Leave it to Naruto to have a pet that comes up with a new move in the middle of a fight Like he does."_ Sakura thought to herself with Inner-Sakura Screaming "You can do it Fox! Hell yeah!

Akamaru gave a loud growl and attacked again with his tsuga. Attacking from Naruto's left side. The tsuga was noticeably slower though. Due to the bites on Akamaru's legs. Akamaru bit down on fluff and Naruto bit down on left leg. Akamaru tried to pull back but couldn't. The bites on his leg and the fact he was using all his energy attacking left Him tired and weak. Naruto on the other hand was able to conserve energy with his defense and now was able to finish Akamaru off.

_"This is it! You picked the wrong day to mess with me!"_ Naruto thought as he prepared the move to end this fight. Naruto Let his tails go behind him as they normally are. Naruto tackled Akamaru on his back but jumped into the air directly above Akamaru befor Akamaru could do anything Naruto was going to dive bomb straight into Akamaru but he was stopped mid way through the fall.

"That was pretty awesome there little fox. Ive never seen anything take it to Akamaru like you did" Kiba said while holing Naruto by a couple of his tails.

Hinata was worried about Akamaru so she gathered the near unconscious dog up and gave him a quick check to see if there was any real injuries.

"I- I think he will be ok. It looks like he just needs some rest and maybe s-some ointment on his legs." Hinata stated.

"Haha it'll take more then this to really hurt Akamaru. He'll be fine in no time. Kiba said handing the squirming fox to Sakura who checked him over as well.

"Hm, I'll need to change these bandages." Sakura said

Kiba, You should take Akamaru home while Hinata and I go find Kurenai-sensei. Shino said as he motioned to Hinata to leave.

Hinata gave Akamaru back to Kiba and left in the direction Sakura said Kurenai last was after a quick goodbye. Kiba said goodbye and told Sakura to tell Naruto that he raises strong pets. Sakura said she would and began walking back to her house so she could take care of the foxes wounds and bandages.

_"I can't believe these animals. They fight like we do._ Sakura said to herself while looking down at the fox.

Naruto was hurt and tired after the fight and lost his next fight to stay conscious. Sakura looked at the fox again and saw it was sleeping again.

"Well I would be tired to" Sakura said softly

TBC most likely. if you like please give a suggestion as to when this story should take place. I'm coming up with like 3 difrent roads to go with this depending on when it happens. k cy next time then


	7. Naruto's caretaker

Naruto's Fox

Chapter 7

Naruto's caretaker

Yeah about the really slow update thing….i get distracted very- A shiney!…easily.

And I'd like to clear some things up.

First off, thanks for all your reviews and stuff….minus the privately messaged death threats I got for not updating but that's understandable.

I still can't believe I got this many reviews and people saying its actually good and saying other things like the lil chibi arashi and wanting Gaara involved….which may or may not happen but whatever, eh

Fyi- I am not milk obsessed though it's delicious and nutritious.

"quote marks " - talking

**Bold** - Kyuubi talking

_italics_ - Thinking

Capitals - uh yelling and/or emphasis?(sp?)

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Naruto woke up very sore and still tired. It took a couple of minutes but the days events finally replayed themselves in Naruto's head and he remembered why he is in the state he is in now.

_heh, Teach that dumb dog to mess with me._

Naruto got off of the soft cushy pillow he was apparently resting on and took in his surroundings. Seeing some furniture and clothing that was not his he concluded it was not his apartment.

_Where the hell am I?_

"Yeah and then the Naruto's fox nearly dive bombed Akamaru."

_Sakura-chan_

Naruto heard Sakura from somewhere else in the building he was in. and decided he had to find her if he wanted to get any sort of questions he had answered.

"Really! Then what happened?"

Naruto new the other person's voice he just heard belonged to none other then Sakura's Rival, Ino.

_Ok ive got to tell Sakura about the whole me turning into a fox thing now. _

Naruto was slowly making his way to the edge of the bedhe and the pillow was on. His fight was taking its toll on his fox body. Eventually Naruto just jumped off the bed which usually isn't much but after being beaten and battered like Naruto was, it wasn't fun to much fun.

_At least this place has a soft rug on the floor. _

Naruto padded his way out of the room and into a hallway.

_aw shit... _

Naruto looked at the flight of stairs about 15 stairs isn't much to most people but to a very sore fox smaller then a house cat it's a long way to go. In fact in his current condition Naruto figured he would never make the trip down the stairs. So he came up with a plan that would make it so the decent down the stairs would be completely stairless. Naruto began collecting various stackable items Naruto began lugging, pushing, pulling and rolling things near the railing of the stairs. Using badass ninja tactics and a series of pulleys and levers he made from strings and a bathrobe belt Naruto began stacking the items, forming his own set of stairs up to the Stairs railing.

"Did you hear that Sakura?"

"Hear what Ino?" Sakura replied looking around too see if anything was making noise Ino thought she was hearing.

"It must have been something outside. So No Naruto for a whole day?" Ino changed the subject before taking a sip of her tea.

Naruto was nearly finished after about fifteen minutes of stacking he was just about finished his stairway to an easy way down the flight of stairs.

_whew I'm tired. I think I should take a break before I go all the way down stairs first. _

Naruto padded beck to the room he first woken up in and had a new obstacle. The bed was to high for Naruto to jump up onto.

_the world is against me isn't it _Naruto asked himself _I KNOW_

Naruto ran back out into the hall and began dragging some of the books he stacked at the stairs and pulled them back into the room and stacked them by the bed.

_sweet victory_ Naruto thought before hopping up onto the bed and curling up on the soft pillow he woke up on.

$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$4

"Hokage-sama, Hatake Kakashi is here to see you now."

"Send him in Shizune" Tsunade said with a twitching eyebrow. Shizune got a note from Kakashi 2 hours ago saying he had too speak to the Hokage about something very important right away. She was waiting since she got the note figuring he would be there in a few minutes.

"Now Gai, Like I said before I can't give you anymore "missions of Youthful Youth" Until your leg is healed. Now please leave before make you leave through the window.

Tsunade was not ready to deal with all the quirky Jounin the Leaf village seems to mass produce Today. Damn near all the jounin were bothering here with stranger and stranger problems. Even Kurenai was acting weird but Tsunade knew the reason for that so it wasn't a big deal but now she was playing with the big boys of Oddness. Maito Gia Broke his leg trying to kick through 5 steel pipes because he failed to kick through 4 steel pipes. Tsunade knew Gai likes to set strange rules for himself for failing something but this as just stupid. After she manages to get Gai out of the way she gets to deal with Hatake Kakashi.

The Green clad sensei gave a drawn out sigh and hobbled out of the room muttering things about the need to stay youthful no matter the injury.

Tsunade had to use 60 percent of her self control to keep from breaking the Cyclops ninja in half as he sauntered into the room after a bored greeting to a passing Gai.

"Hokage-sama there is-"

"WHY, did I have to wait two hours for you to come in here after I got the note you gave Shizune to give to me? Why didn't you just wait in the waiting room for five minutes till I was finished speaking to someone else?"_ I could have been drunk or taking a nap but no I had to wait for you, you stupid man._ Tsunade was in a touchy mood since she couldn't have an afternoon drink.

"I was busy with something." Was Kakashi's absentminded response.

Tsunade's eye twitched some more.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

"Oh please can I see it?" please, please?

"Fine Ino it's sleeping upstairs in my room.

Sakura lead Ino to the stairs up to her room but stopped when she found a pile of various things at the top of the stairs.

"That wasn't there before" Sakura was puzzled about the stuff lying on the floor so she just picked up some of the books and walked to her room.

"What the?" Sakura looked at another pile of books near the foot of her bed before anything else. "What's with all the piles of stuff?"

Ino peeked into the room looking for the fabled fox when her eyes came upon Naruto resting on one of Sakura's pillows.

"Aww look at it, its so cute"

Before Sakura knew it she was pushed aside dropping all the books and stuff she was carrying. Ino meanwhile, had started cuddling The fox.

Naruto had just about no idea what was going on. He was just about to doze off when he was suddenly lifted from his pillow.

"You were right Sakura, it's so soft and fuzzy. And all these tails are so cool and so soft!"

"_So soft"_ Naruto was blushing as much as a fox could as he was being hugged into Ino's chest and it wasn't an unpleasant experience for him .

"Um, Ino I think the fox needs to breath."

Ino sighed before putting the Fox back onto the bed but continued to pet the fox's tails

Sakura meanwhile placed the various books and items she brought back from the stairs and at the foot of her bed.

"So your Naruto's fox huh?" "Did anyone ever mention how cute your tails look?"

Naruto was just staring at Ino trying to think of a way to communicate with the girls but decided to do that later. Naruto simply looked at Ino, tilted his head to the side and let out a "mew" sound.

"Aww cute!" Ino almost yelled before hugging the fox again.

"_hehe,soft…"_ Naruto was blushing once more.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

"Ah…..I…see….." Tsunade was looking at Kakashi with a contemplative look mixed with some worry, a dash of shock and a pinch of disbelief.( stir well then let it rise. bake for 20 minutes at 180 degrees Celsius. There, now you have a look that fits what I'm trying to say……) "are you sure about this?"

"It all fits to well for it not to be true, Hokage-sama"

"Well can show me the fox then?"

"Yes." Kakashi replied while looking at his favorite book.

….some minutes with no one doing anything went by….

"May I see it now please?" Tsunade said with irritation.

"yes"

A couple more minutes pass.

"Well?" Tsunade said, eye twitching and all.

"oh, I'll have to go get it. I'll be back soon."

Tsunade was clenching her fists together in an effort to keep from killing her most powerful genin sensei. "Why didn't you bring it here when you first seen it?" Tsunade asked through gritted teeth.

"too busy"

Kakashi left the building through the now open window. But being the bad ass ninja he was he simply moved into a front flip and landed on his feet while still reading his book a few feet next to Gia.

"your turn to change the window" Izumo said to Kotetsu."

"AH, Kakashi my eternal rival. What brings you out here in such a youthful manner?"

I just got my team a lot of D-rank missions and now I have to go get a fox. Kakashi explained while brushing shards of broken glass off of his shoulders.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Naruto was very disappointed his little stairway up to the way down the big stairway was put away by Sakura but since he was down the big stairway anyway he decided to let it go. Naruto was sitting on a counter watching Ino as she and Sakura discussed things Naruto couldn't quiet understand.

"And After he saves her from the evil knight he asks her to marry him! She says yes and they share their first kiss! Its so romantic!" Ino was explaining some stupid love movie to Sakura.

Naruto couldn't keep up with the conversation and decided to explore the counter top.

"sounds like a good movie. Hey Ino, just imagine if the prince was Sasuke and you were the maiden…"

Ino and Sakura each gave a sigh as they lost themselves in some far away Fantasy world. Both began to blush and giggle from time to time. Naruto just rolled his eyes and kept looking for things to do. The girl's faces were getting redder and their giggles getting louder and more frequent till Ino got a nosebleed and had to get a tissue.

"Hey Sakura."

"Yeah?"

"_OH by the great demons!"_ Naruto stumbled upon a small stash of instant ramen.

"Does Naruto's fox have a name?"

"uh…You know I'm not sure. Ive just been calling him little fox or something like- HEY!

Sakura saw the fox digging in a cupboard and went to get him out of there. Naruto noticed her coming and got out quick with a cup of ramen in his mouth.

"Hey you give the ramen back" Sakura demanded while reaching for the cup

Naruto just backed away while swatting at Sakura's hand with its paw.

Sakura was taken aback at first but she remembered what she was dealing with..

"just hand the ramen over and no one gets hurt." Sakura was squaring off with the fox and began to edge toward the ramen cup.

Ino was holding in a giggle while she watched the two. The fox really was entertaining her to no end.

Naruto just encased the ramen cup and himself in a protective shield of fuzzy tail fur.

"Don't think that will protect you from me." Sakura grabbed the top tail and simply lifted it to reveal a cup of ramen being hugged tightly by the paws of the tail's owner.

"Ramen"

Sakura stopped reaching for the ramen cup to look at Ino.

"What?"

"Ramen." Ino nodded

"Ramen?"

"Ramen" Call him Ramen till Naruto tells you what its real name is. Ino explained

Naruto began moving his tails out of the way knowing they were useless in this battle of wits.

"I guess that'll work. So little fox how about it? Want us to call you Ramen?"

_No that's a stupid name Sakura-chan._ Naruto barked and yipped at Sakura.

"Hey he likes the name." Sakura said grabbing the cup of ramen while the fox for some reason anime dropped. Sakura picked "Ramen" up and set him on the floor so he doesn't get into more trouble with the food.

_ah geez._ Naruto began looking around the room before taking off somewhere.

"Speaking of ramen lets get something to eat."

"Well I am feeling a little hungry, where should we go?"

"Lets figure it out on the way there."

"How can we be on our way there if we don't know where we are going?"

"your oversized forehead is working to hard on this one Forehead girl."

"Your undersized Forehead just can't see logic Ino-pig"

The sound of a toilet flushing was heard accompanied by what sounded like a scuffle The girls ran to where the bathroom was and found Naruto locked in combat with a roll of possessed toilet paper.

Ino let out some giggles while Sakura sighed and backed Naruto up in his fight with the demon paper.

"your as much trouble as your owner you know that Ramen?

_Stop with the Ramen name already _Naruto barked at Sakura as he glared at her.

"don't get snippy at me cause your getting yourself into trouble." Sakura said with a frown.

"There your free" now stay out of trouble for 2 minutes at least okay?"

Naruto just gave a quick glare at the pile of toilet paper and turned his nose up as he walked away with all the dignity and class he could.

Ino was now holding her sides laughing cause the fox was acting like a real snob but didn't know it had toilet paper stuck to one of its back paws. Sakura just sighed and stepped on the toilet paper to keep it from staying stuck on the fox's paw.

"just as bad as Naruto." Sakura let out with a sigh.

Ino meanwhile got herself together and wiped away some tears

"Sakura pant why didn't you pant have a camera on you? Ahahaha!"

Ino burst into a fresh Fit of laughter when she saw Ramen glare at her.

"Ow. My. Stomach. Sakura. Help." Ino managed to get a simple message out in between giggles and pants. Sakura rolled her eyes and helped Ino get up from where she was previously rolling on the floor laughing.

Eventually Ino Sakura and Ramen were on their way to wherever they were going. They were still discussing their intended eating location after all.

"Well how about that Korean Barbeque place Chouji always brings your team to?"

"Uhg! I I ever go there again it will be to soon."

"He theres that new Health food place that just opened up!"

"Oh yeah I've been wanting to go there since it opened."

_Health food? Are you people sick or something_ Naruto was appalled at the thought of eating disgusting health food. To Naruto Health food was for near dead unable to eat ramen people. He wasn't having any of it.

"Hey!" Sakura was surprised by the fox suddenly wriggling and thrashing to get out of her arms. Sakura was unable to keep a hold of Ramen and he dropped out of her arms and took off running down the street into an alley.

"HEY RAMEN! GET BACK HERE!" Sakura yelled running after the fox. Ino in hot pursuit with her.

_Got to find the Ichiraku Ramen stand_

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

"Hmm No one home." Kakashi was knocking on Sakura's door to collect the fox. "I guess I have to go searching for them then" Kakashi let out with a sigh

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

"Did you see where it went?"

"I just saw it go into the alley but now your guess is as good as mine."

"DAMNIT! I lost Naruto's fox! He's going to kill me when he finds out! Ino what am I going to do! It's getting dark and Ramen is probably lost and getting eaten by a wild bull and it's my fault!

"Sakura get a hold of yourself!" Ino grabbed Sakura's shoulders and tried to shake her back to sanity! "Remember who you're talking about! Naruto for some unknown and probably very disturbed reason worships the ground your huge forehead walks on! He won't be that angry with you and since we are going to find his fox he won't even have to know we lost it for a little while!"

Ino had finished making her point, stopped shaking Sakura and stood silently while Sakura sifted through everything Ino said.

"Shut up Ino-pig!...thanks."

"Your welcome. Now we can keep looking for that fox."

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

_Okay if my memory serves me right there should be and alley that heads straight for Ichiraku's….Here it is!_ Naruto turned dark corner and slammed into a trash can. _stupid trash cans jumping in front of people out of nowhere_

"GRRRRRRR"

Naruto immediately bolted from the sound he heard. He wasn't to interested in what made the noise since it sounded pretty big and not friendly.

_run, run, run, run, run_ Naruto repeated to himself not wanting to find out what made that noise.

Some time of running like it was his only purpose in life Naruto found himself at the end of the long alley way. After checking to see if the coast was clear he ran across the street and hid behind a barrel.

"_THERE!"_ Naruto found his target building only about 40 feet away from himself.

"_IRUKA!"_ Naruto was so happy to see his favorite Academy teacher in the whole world right now. Naruto ran as fast as he could to the side of the building and tried to be as stealthy as a nine tailed, orange ball of fur leaned up on a brown building could.

"You think so? From what I know of that girl there's no way she would even give the time of day for that boy." Not to mention b he /b is just like every other boy his age. Afraid to get cooties and all." Ayame and Iruka were having a conversation that Naruto heard but didn't pay attention to he was just getting closer and closer to the stools inside the ramen hut when…

"Oh My! Iruka-san look!" Ayame said in surprise while pointing straight at a fox with nine tails.

Iruka swallowed the noodles he was chewing on and turned to see what Ayame was pointing at. A spark of fear entered his eyes when he saw the small fox. Remembering what a much larger nine tailed fox did to the village years before. Iruka quickly pushed his fear aside and grabbed the fox by the scruff of its neck inspecting if the tails were in fact real. After the initial yelps and resistance the fox became very docile and quiet.

"Iruka-sensei it's me, Naruto!" Naruto barked out to Iruka but the message was clearly not received. Iruka just stared at the fox for a little while longer before Ayame spoke.

"Iruka-san? Whats wrong?"

"Oh…nothing it's just…." Iruka trailed off

"Can I hold it?" Ayame looked at Iruka with pleading eyes.

"Uh sure…just be make sure it doesn't bite you or something." Iruka gave Ayame the fox

"Oh you're so soft!" Ayame cooed while petting Naruto. And all your tails just makes you look even cuter!" Ayame was nuzzling the fox while Iruka was in deep thought.

Naruto let out a soft bark and whine.

"Huh?" Ayame looked at the fox which was staring intently at the bowl of ramen in front of Iruka.

Iruka noticed this and took a noodle from his bowl with his chop sticks and held it out for the fox. The watched as the fox stretched its neck out to try and get the noodle but it was still to far away. Ayame put the fox on the top of the bar despite it being a health hazard but it would be a secret between the three of them since her father was out getting more supplies. Naruto immediately devoured.

"hungry are you?" Iruka said getting another noodle and dangled it in front of the fox. The said noodle disappeared as fast as the first one. The third noodle came but before naruuto made it disappear Iruka lifted it from his reach. Naruto tried to stand up and get the noodle but fell off balance onto his tails.

"Iruka-san don't tease it" Ayame said in a…(damn I can't think of the word ) Not very serious manner.

"Sorry, sorry" Iruka said with fake regret while lowering the noodle to its fate.

Iruka stared at the fox while it stared back. Iruka wordlessly nudged his bowl closer to the fox. Naruto almost dove into the bowl as he ate all the ramen he could as fast as he possibly could.

"Hah! You remind me of someone I know." Iruka told the gorging fox while petting his head.

"Cute" Ayame couldn't help but say it as she watched. "Speaking of which I haven't seen Naruto-kun come in here for about a day and a half, I hope he isn't sick."

"Really that's strange. I don't think he left on any missions, he always tells me about mission where he'll be gone for a few days before he leaves. I should check up on him later."

"It wouldn't do to have our best customer and the one who pays for him to suddenly never come back after all" Ayame gave a quick laugh while Iruka gave a rye smile.

"Then I wouldn't have any reason to come and see you anymore."

"Your lucky my father is gone or you would be losing teeth by now, Shinobi or not." Ayame said while giving a mischievous grin.

After a moment or two of staring they both looked down to see the fox sitting inside the bowl staring up at them. The bowl was completely clean.

"How?…."

"Where did it put all that ramen?"

"_What's up with them two?" _

Some time of staring later Ayame picked up the bowl with the fox still in it.

"It isn't even as heavy as when the ramen was in there."

"ARGH! When I find that fox he is gonna get the glaring of a lifetime."

"Huh?" Iruka turned to see who it was that said/yelled that last sentence.

"Sakura-san, Ino-san?" Sakura and Ino stopped and looked around for whoever said their names and after seeing Iruka they ran up to him out of breath.

Sakura, Ino what's wrong?

"Iru…Ka…Sen…sei…"Sakura managed to get out before Iruka stopped her and told her to catch her breath.

"Iruka we are looking for a fox. With nine tails on it."

Iruka was a little surprised but motioned behind him to Ayame.

"That one wouldn't happen to be the one you looking for right? Iruka asked dumbly knowing full well nine tailed foxes are somewhat of a rarity.

You! Sakura pointed straight towards The fox giving him a glare that could kill small animals. Luckily Naruto was already hiding inside the bowl covering himself with his tails. Ayame wasn't sure if she wanted Sakura near the fox at the moment but Ino stepped in to help calm Sakura.

"Is this fox yours or something?" Iruka asked Ino while she kept Sakura from getting closer to the fox.

"No its Naruto's fox, we think."

"Naruto's eh?. That might explain it…..Iruka said while staring off somewhere in thought.

"Come here Ramen, Sakura won't hurt you. Ino said while holding her hands out to the fox.

"Ramen? That's its name?" Ayame asked while holding out the bowl for Ino to pick the fox up.

"Well we aren't sure but it was a good idea at the time."

"The name suits it very well anyway" Ayame said giving a small chuckle.

Ino looked at Iruka.

"It liked my ramen." Iruka motioned towards the empty ramen bowl.

The girls nodded as understanding hit them.

"Well while we are here we should eat. I'm too tired to walk all the way to that new restaurant."

"Sakura!"

"AHH!" Ino yelled Grabbing Sakura and pushed her in front of herself as a shield.

"Oh what a powerful Kunoichi from Konohagakure you are Ino." Her words drowning in Sarcasm. Kakashi-sensei what is it?

"I need to borrow that fox for a while….and remember we are on the same team, allies, friends, family of sorts, best pals to the end." Sakura really didn't want to know why her sensei was being even weirder then usual but still got Ino to hand over the fox to him.

"Why do you need to take Ramen?"

"Ramen?" Kakashi echoed.

"That's what we are calling him."

"I see. but I can't tell you why I have to take him. Oh and Sakura, be prepared for some rough missions okay…" Kakashi warned before disappearing in a puff of smoke.

"One Miso Ramen please" Ino ordered up taking a seat next to Iruka.

"So this is him?"

"Yep that's "Ramen"." Kakashi gave an unseen smirk while the fox shot him a glare.

"Ramen?"

"That's what Sakura and Ino called him."

"Tsunade would have laughed if she wasn't still pissed at Kakashi for being a jack ass.

"Well Naruto you have some explaining to do don't you?"

Naruto turned to Tsunade.

"Tsunade no ba-chan you got to-" Naruto's mouth(I forge if I should cal It a snout or muzzle or whatever) Was being held shut by Tsunades finger and thumb.

"Naruto I don't speak Fox. Here" Tsunade gave Naruto a scroll and pen. "Now if you don't mind start from the beginning."

Naruto eventually wrote down everything that happened since he was turned into a fox minus some of the more embarrassing parts with Sakura and Ino.

"So The Kyuubi is actually helping you out more then usual?" That is very…unexpected…" But it still leaves us with you not being human. You will need to be in someone's care for the duration of your…transformation.

Naruto Scribbled something on the scroll a bunch of times

"No not Sakura. She will be very busy along with Sasuke and Kakashi." Tsunade glared at Kakashi for a second.

"But I could have Konohamaru take care of you."

"NO not him he has a grave yard full of pet rocks. He can't take care of something living!" Naruto was frantically barking at Tsunade"

"Calm down I was kidding! Naruto, we have very capable people to take care of you ok."

A knock at the door was heard.

"Tsunade-Sama the ones you asked for are here."

"Send them in please, Shizune" Tsunade called out,

The door opened and Naruto turned to see who it was.

Blue eyes met grey.

"Good to see you." Tsunade said

"Hyuga Nej"

line break line break line break line break

What can I say? Eh? The one review about the chibi Iruka and fox gave me the idea for the Ramen bar incident so thank you to the one who wrote that review….I have a bad memory. Take care and Pray the Filler episodes end Very very soon so Part 2 can happen.


	8. The assigned Mission

To the person that asked how a fox can eat a bowl of ramen sit in it and then have the bowl and itself not weigh as much as it did before is…uh…Naruto's metabolism turns food into chakra at a fast rate so when he gorges himself on Ramen or any food its turned to chakra. There is no more weighty food after he turns it to chakra. That's a good excuse, eh?

As usual I don't own Naruto or its characters.

Naruto's Fox

Chapter 8 - The Assigned Mission

Line break line break line break line break line break line break

"Hyuuga Neji, Tenten, Rock Lee. You have a special mission. You are to watch over this Fox named Ramen" Tsunade ignored the glare she was receiving from Naruto for being called a stupid name. "And report anything unusual about it or what it does."

"You mean like that fox having nine tails?" Tenten pointed out watching them wag back and forth.

"Yeah…stuff like that but be sure to take care of it. Feed it, groom it whatever you have to do to keep it alive and healthy." Tsunade finished giving out Team Gai's new mission.

"Why are we assigned a mission like this, Hokage-sama?" Neji wasn't one that like simple, childish, waste of a genius's time missions and wanted a damn good reason or he'd hurt something(Rock Lee was being eyed for that very situation).

"Oh right, your….Sensei is currently unable to go out on missions due to his broken leg, so your team will have to do something like this." Tsunade didn't want to mention she was passive aggressively getting back at Gai for annoying her by making his Genin really angry at him for causing their suffering so they would put him through hell for her and she wanted someone who could handle Naruto as well.

"Where did this fox come from and why does it have so many tails?"

"Uh…" Tsunade wasn't sure how to answer the question without revealing it was naruto stuck in that form thoroughly freaking people out and causing unknown havoc but being the quick witted person she was she came up with another answer.

"Shizune explain to them how this fox got here and why it has so many tails" _Ahh, nothing like having a good scapegoat when I'm in a tough spot. _Tsunade smiled happily in here mind.

"ME?! Uh….well it…the fox was a gift… To Naruto for…Beating Neji"

Neji visibly twitched at that part.

"In the Chunin exams by….a feudal lord from Grass country." "Apparently he won lots of money by betting on Naruto in the fight between Neji and Naruto. It was obiously a special fox with all its tails and the Lord gave it to Naruto but Naruto is on a special mission and cannot take care of it so we decided to let you keep it till he gets back."

_That's a good story Shizune. _Tsunade was impressed Shizune came up with something plausible in a second flat though the Spike in killing intent given off by Neji made her wonder if Naruto was in trouble.

"YOSH! Hokage-sama we shall complete this mission perfectly!" Lee performed his Nice-guy pose and picked the fox up off the desk

Naruto suddenly grasped the gravity of the situation. He was going to be taken care of by these people…. An arrogant prick, a clone of a guy that's weirder then Kakashi and….some girl he doesn't know very well but has a great talent for sticking pointy opjects into other objects. Naruto struggled to get out of Rock Lee's grasp. There was no way in hell either of those guys is going to take care of him. Naruto got a footing on Lee's hand and jumped onto Tenten's shoulder wrapping his tails around her arm holding on for dear life.

"Hm, I guess he likes you Tenten-san." Tsunade smirked as the Fox glared at her once again and barked disdainfully at her.

"_Lets see who you would choose if you were me!"_

"Um it won't let go" Tenten was trying to shake the fox loose but it wouldn't budge.

"Whatever lets go." Neji walked out the door after a curt but respectful bow followed by his teammates.

Tsunade leaned back in here chair giving out a sigh.

"They should be ok."

…………………………………………………………….

Outside near Team gai's training grounds.

………………………………………………………………….

"So what now?" Tenten had managed to pry Ramen off her shoulder and was fiddling around with a stick with Ramen sitting beside her.

"Well it's still early how about some training?"

"Do you ever think about anything besides training or Youth?"

"Ah, yes I also think about poems I can recite to my dear sweet Sakura-san. Would you like to listen to some of them?"

"NO!" Came two cries from his companions and a bark from the fox to accompany them.

"Roses are red

Violets are blue

Sakuras are pink

and your hair is also the colour pink as well"

Everyone had tears in their eyes. Lee, because he thought his poem was so romantic and emotional. Everyone else was crying because it was painful to listen to that poem.

"And this one goes like-"

"Lee you say another poem and your dead!" Tenten shouted while hitting the ground with the stick to emphasize her threat. Unfortunately for Naruto one of his tails was in the way and was smacked by the stick. A loud yelp came from the fox. The fox turned and attacked the offending stick with his jaws and attempted to break it in half like a child's leg in a bear trap.

Tenten watched as the fox struggled to tear the stick to pieces before shaking the fox off the stick. Ramen attack once more this time trying to tackle the stick out of Tenten's grasp.

"To slow" Tenten moved the stick out of the way and gave the fox a quick but light poke in the tails.

Ramen looking angry with her now stared Tenten down for a few moments and the duel was on. Ramen attacked moved in zigzag leaps and attacked the stick from Tenten's left. Tenten merely moved the stick further right to avoid the assault before turning the stick on its other end where leaves were still attached. Tenten began shaking the stick on the ground causing the leaves to make a swishing sound and the leaves moving back and forth made it difficult to see which direction the stick was actually moving. Ramen was staying at a safe distance but seemed mesmerized by the movements of the leaves.

"This is the end!" Tenten moved to quickly strike Ramen with an overhead strike a gentle strike but a strike none the less. Tenten smirked as she pulled the stick away before realizing the stick had more weight to it then before. She let go of the stick to avoid getting her hand bitten by ramen. The stick was carried off to its fate of being chewed on for a while to prove who won the duel.

(Flashback….of 5 seconds ago…)

After some moments of watching the leaves swish back and forth and knowing Tenten can move the stick faster then he can move himself Naruto new he couldn't avoid the next attack so he waited till Tenten attacked. Using his tails to block the attack he quickly wrapped them around the stick and once Tenten lifted the stick away he attacked her hand forcing her to relinquish her weapon thus winning the epic duel.

(Present time)

Ramen looked proud of himself while Tenten just rubbed his ears to show there were no hard feelings.

"Yosh Neji-kun let us follow Tenten-san and Ramen-kun's example of youthful training!" Lee broke a large stick off a tree and began twirling it around staring Neji down.

"Lee don't you dare-" Neji was cut off by Lee doing his damnedest to strike Neji with the branch. Neji could easily block lees strikes if Lee used his hands or feet but a tree branch could leave a nice bruise if it landed a hit…just like it did now. Neji used his arms to block a strike to his face but Lee kept on swinging.

"Lee you idiot, stop this right now!" Neji was deftly dodging and occasionally being forced to block the strikes before finally being angered enough by Lee's training method. Neji used his "attack Lee's wrist and knocked the branch from his grip just as fate intended strike" effectively disarming Lee.

"Neji-kun that was an excellent display of your youthful fighting skills!"

"Yes. As fate had decided you are now weaponless." Neji picked up the branch "Now that I have disarmed you it is now your turn to dodge the attacks…" Neji said with a sadistic looking grin. If there was one thing Neji liked more then fate, it was Karma.

Some time later Team Gai(minus Gai) was walking through the streets of Konoha. Lee was looking much worse for ear with bruises and scraps to go with his arm in a sling. Neji walked with a smug smirk on his face, perfectly happy for being able to do fates work and hurt Rock Lee with extreme prejudice. Tenten walked casually along with her team mates. Such things as severe physical abuse have become a natural occurrence long ago. Tenten has also gotten used to the way Ramen wraps his Tails around her arms in a surprisingly strong death grip for some reason.

_Don't go home with Lee. Don't go home with Lee. Don't go home with Lee_ Naruto chanted in his mind making damn sure he wouldn't be taken to whatever cave Rock Lee dwelled in. On a side note Naruto did not want to go home with Neji either but of the lesser of two evils he'd go with Neji in a heartbeat if having to make a choice.

"So what do we do with the Ramen-kun?" Lee asked before coughing up some blood.

"Someone has to take him home for the night. I'll let you two decide the fate of the fox since it his destiny to not be taken home by me." Neji's matter of fact statement however truthful or untruthful it was made it clear he didn't want to keep the fox.

"AHH!" Tenten gasped before looking at the fox whose grip on her arm suddenly gained in strength to a point where her arm was turning white. "I'll take it home for tonight all right?" Tenten looked over to Lee who just shrugged and wished her well on her mission. More was said but after being on a team for so long Tenten and Neji have gained the ability of "Selective hearing" so they can skip the talks of youth and the like. Generally used about the time when Lee or Gai start with their odd poses much like the one Lee was doing right now.

Neji and Tenten turned their hearing back on when Lee started to wave and just caught his "Goodbye" After their respective goodbyes they parted ways to go to their homes.

Tenten was on her way home when she noticed a strange cat following her for the third time. Tenten quickly grabbed a rock and threw it straight at the cat's forehead. The cat ducked the rock and ran off into an alley.

"hmm….good reflexes…" Tenten muttered a little disappointed she didn't land the hit. Naruto had no idea what just happened but there was no one but some shop workers and average looking people were around and nothing trying to kill him so he continued staring at the buildings they passed by.

Naruto figured this must be the industrial part of Konoha with all the metal working and carpentry buildings that were around. He never knew Tenten lived this far away from everyone else. After a second thought Naruto realized he knew practically nothing about Tenten other then her name, gender and teammate's names. Then he wondered if Tenten's name was just Tenten or if there was more too it.

Tenten reached her house opened up the door and waked in all without Naruto getting a good look at anything.

"I'm home!" Tenten yelled out to whoever else was in the house.

"Welcome home Tenten" someone in another room called back

"Mom I have a take home mission!" Tenten yelled out walking through the house carrying Ramen with her.

"What is it? Multiplication?"

Naruto could hear something strange in the background, like something getting beat or something.

"It's a mission not homework." Tenten responded walking through an open door.

Naruto looked around the room seeing weights some weapons decorating the walls and in the corner a punching bag being kicked to death by a woman in a blue Chinese style top and black pants.

"It's this" Tenten said holding Ramen up a little. The woman stopped her merciless assault on the poor punching bag and turned to see her daughter's mission. The woman's hair was tied in two buns like Tenten's. They two looked almost the same though Tenten was smaller and her hair was much lighter then her mother's.

Tenten's mother's eyes drifted from Tenten two the fox she was carrying. A look of either shock or fear washed over her face when she saw it. Tenten's mother got a hold of herself and looked back at her daughter

"What is that and why are you keeping it?"

"It's a Fox. I know its weird with its tails but it is very tame.

"The Hokage herself gave you the mission?"

"Yeah it's actually Naruto's-"

"Uzumaki Naruto's?"

"Yeah it was a gift from a feudal lord from grass country cause he won lots of money betting on who would win in Neji's and naruto's fight." Tenten, explained rubbing Ramen's head.

"So why are you keeping it?"

"Naruto is on a special mission somewhere and since my sensei can't do anything till his leg is healed we are doing this." Tenten's Hand rested on Ramen's head as if making the final point in a debate.

"I see…" She looked at Naruto as if she were translating a foreign text.

Though Tenten's mother's look wasn't cold or mean it was uncomfortable being looked at that way by someone who made that punching bag seem as if it was begging to be put out of its misery. Naruto figured the best course of action was keep out of trouble and stay well clear of that woman's High kick.

"Well…I made supper for us." Tenten's mother announced getting her towel and whipping her face.

"Really? Great I'm starved. What are we having?"

"Whatever you bring home." Tenten's mother handed Tenten so money and walked of to another part of the house."

Tenten growled quietly. "I thought you said you made supper."

"I did. I poured some water and put plates on the table. Be sure to get something for the fox your keeping to" Tenten's mother called back.

"I think I'll go get some Vegetarian dishes for us for making me get the food." Tenten yelled out walking out the front door after putting the fox down.

"You do and I'll disown you…besides you hate vegetarian food as much as I do!" Tenten's mother parried Tenten's threat in a great display of figurative swordplay.

(Later that night)

Naruto happily lay on the couch next to Tenten as they recovered from eating their meal. Though there was no Ramen the meal was still very good. Tenten and her mother were surprised at how much the fox ate. By all accounts the Fox should have either exploded or have its belly grow twice its size.

"I got a letter from your father today."

"OH? What did it say? What did it say?" Tenten got excited

"Your Dad won his fighting tournament in the Swamp country"

"Tenten's mother handed her the letter and envelope"

Tenten read the letter and laughed that at the end. There was an apology and "It wasn't my fault they snuck up on me" in smaller letters. Tenten looked in the envelope to see a picture of her dad in his usual white karate outfit and red bandana he wears during tournaments. What made Tenten giggle was two good looking women in skimpy outfits were holding a trophy and a first place sash up to her father while giving him each a kiss on either cheek. Her father looked very uncomfortable and shy. Her father's blush was clearly visible on his face.

"It looks like dad was enjoying himself, hm?" Tenten teased. Her mother's indignant snort made her smile. She knew if her mother was there to see that those two women would get the beating of their lives and her father would get it twice as bad. Her mom can get a little bit jealous sometimes.

Tenten got up from the couch handing the letter and picture back to her mother and leaving up the stairs somewhere.

"Big dumb…womanizing jerk…" Tenten's mother said looking at the picture again. She new it wasn't his fault but still it irked her a little. Tenten's mother looked over at the fox lying on the couch staring at her then the picture on the wall then at her again. Tenten's mother moved from the chair she was sitting on to the couch beside the fox and showed the picture to him. "Can you believe those hussies?" "I can't believe they would act like that." Naruto looked at the picture to see indeed there were to scantily clad women kissing a guy in a white karate outfit. Naruto's jaw dropped when he saw in the background in the audience a very familiar old guy with long white hair drooling at most likely the women kissing the other guy.

_Ero-Sennin?_

"At least my husband had the decency to look ashamed unlike this other guy in the background" "You can even see him drooling of those girls…strange people huh?"

Tenten's mother took the picture back and put it in the envelope. "Guess I'll call it a night. Early mornings come fast ya know." She walked out of the room to her room Naruto guessed.

Naruto heard someone down the stairs. Tenten walked into the room looking much different then before. Her hair was tide in a ponytail and she had a simple grey t-shirt that looked like it seen better days.

"What? This is my favorite sleeping shirt, leave me along." Tenten defended her attire. "Anyway I'm going to sleep. Have to get up early for our meeting with my team tomorrow." Tenten picked Ramen off the couch and carried him to the back door leading into the backyard. Tenten put him down on the grass and looked unsure of what she was going to say but wanted to say something. "Uh…need to use the bushes?" Tenten looked uncertainly at the Ramen as he stared back at her.

Naruto was going to tell Tenten he was very capable of using the human toilet but remembered she'd never understand him. He decided running behind a small bush and pretending to use it was the best action to take. After cleaning his claws to pass some time he ran back to Tenten who began to juggle kunai to pass time. When Naruto walked back to Tenten she picked him up and carried him up the stairs to her room. Naruto was a little shocked to see a big framed and signed poster of Tsunade Hanging up on Tenten's wall.

_Must be a fan or something. _Naruto thought looking around the room as Tenten put him on the floor. Tenten's room seemed nice. There was nothing really girly at all in the room. Naruto saw a bathroom connected to Tenten's room. Some weapons littered a desk in the corner and various scrolls accompanied a shelf hanging off the wall at the end of the room.

"Ok, this is my room so don't pee on the floor please."

Naruto tried to look insulted at the notion that he would do such a thing. Tenten took a pillow off her bad and put it on the floor

"Here is your bed Ramen" Tenten explained putting Naruto on the pillow. Naruto didn't really mind since the pillow was soft and comfy. Tenten got up and made her way(a whole 2 and a half steps) to here bed and start throwing various things off onto either the floor or the basket of clothing. Naruto then realized Tenten was wearing just her old shirt and some green boxer shorts. Upon further inspection the words "Quit staring" was written on them in yellow letters. Naruto twitched and looked down at his feet.

_Stupid shorts I wasn't staring_ Naruto defended himself. He felt like a pervert for a second but blamed everything on his various sensei's for it, with the exception of Iruka.

Tenten got into her bed and settled in for the night. After a quick goodnight Tenten threw a rubber dart at the light switch turning the lights off. Naruto lay on his back and settled in for a good sleep.

-In the morning-

A loud, annoying and very monotonous beeping woke both Naruto and Tenten from their slumber. Using another rubber dart from under her pillow Tenten banked it off the ceiling to hit the snooze button. Nine minutes later the buzzer beeped again and this time Tenten got up and shut the Buzzer off before going back to sleep. A cold splash of water on both Naruto's and Tenten's face made them jump a foot in the air.

"Rise and shine! Time to embrace the Youthful morning in youthful Youth! Tenten's mother exclaimed in a very Gai-ish tone.

"Don't do that! It's bad enough I have to here that with my team I don't want to hear it here too!" Tenten was infuriated by her mother's antics.

"That's what you get for threatening me with vegetarian meals young lady". Now you and him" Tenten's mother lifted the fox by the scruff of the neck up to her daughter. Naruto managed to fall asleep again while being held by Tentens mother. "Are going to be late if you keep sleeping like that."

While Tenten was getting ready doing whatever she does in the morning Naruto went down the stairs to see if there was any ramen to eat. He still couldn't believe how early they wake up. It's like some ungodly new evil hour of torture or something Even though it was 5:30am, to Naruto that was so early it must be hell to wake up so early. Naruto heard a familiar pounding sound and went to see Tenten's mother killing the punching bag with a flurry of fast and powerful kicks.

_Never anger Tenten's mom _Naruto wisely decided before going off to find something to eat. Naruto's meal came in the form of some strips of bacon and an egg(sunny side up). Naruto mostly just licked up the egg yolk but devoured every bit of bacon that was on the plate Tenten put on the floor for him. After the morning meal and other tasks like cleaning the dishes Tenten gathered Naruto up and was leaving.

"Bye Mom! See you later!" Tenten called out.

"Bye Hun, Say high to your boyfriend Lee for me!"

Naruto thought his ribs were going to break the way Tenten suddenly squeezed him. Tenten's mother loved teasing her daughter with Lee and having a closer then Teammates relationship with him. Tenten wished she never introduced her team to her family. It just gave her mother and father ammunition to use against her when they wanted to annoy her. After realizing she was squeezing Ramen with her arm out of anger she said a quick "Sorry" and walk out the door to start the mission for today.

Line break line break line break line break line break line break line break line break

I bet you guys and girls have a guess on whoever Tenten's parents may or may not be. Tenten has almost no back story whatsoever other then she wants to be a strong kunoichi like Tsunade. So I decided to have fun with it and put something like that in there, eh.


End file.
